


翻译-Fair Trade conspiracy (Chinese Translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: This translation work is authorized by Alexandra Udinov.
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov





	翻译-Fair Trade conspiracy (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fair Trade conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650194) by Alexandra Udinov. 



> This translation work is authorized by Alexandra Udinov.

Fair Trade conspiracy

Alex跟踪着她的目标来到一个仓库外，消息来源很可靠，早在一周前她就将所有的资料烂熟于心。在世人看来，Anton Yarosalv只是一个名声不怎么好的军火商，但对于Alex，她只关心一件事——这个人曾是她父亲安保队中的一员。

她开了门，阔步走了进去，里面的两个保安诧异的看着她，而后她听到Anton用俄语恼怒地吩咐：“这小女孩是谁，她怎么找到这里的？！算了，搜下她的身然后杀了她，别把我这里弄乱，我还有一堆事要做。”Alex轻笑了一声，拔出她的枪毫不犹豫的杀掉了两个守卫，快步上前，把Anton逼至一堆盒子边，用枪抵着他的脑袋，用俄语对着他咆哮：“Anton Yarosalv，永远不要低估你的对手，如果我没记错的话，这句话是我父亲教给我的，但既然你选择了成为害死他的帮凶，我想，我应在杀你之前把这句话送给你。”但令她惊讶的是，Anton却开始大笑，她皱了皱眉，而后她便听见Anton的声音在仓库里回荡：“看来他们是对的，Alexandra你真的很厉害，但你不及我，”他向她身后指了指，“也不及他们。”她的瞳孔瞬间收缩，急切的想要转身看向身后，但随着后颈一阵剧烈的疼痛，她便什么也不知道了。

当她醒来时，只觉得头痛欲裂，眼前一片模糊，她眨眨眼想让自己清醒过来，但一个声音却让她从骨子深处战栗起来。“Hello Alex.” Amanda甜美的声音像刀子一样划过她的皮肤。“你想怎么样？”Alex对Amanda吼道，Amanda缓缓的走到Alex视线前，扭曲的脸上浮现出一个残忍的笑容，“我想要Nikita手里的一样东西，而现在我觉得…毫无疑问，我绝对能拿到的。”Alex摇了摇头，当她发现自己被绑在一个椅子上时，她的心瞬间沉到了谷底。她抬起头，鼓起勇气看着Amanda：“不好意思我想我得让你失望了，我对你和Nikita的破事一点儿都不关心所以我想，你在我这儿什么都拿不到的。”Amanda走到一个录像机前点了录制，而后优雅的笑着走向一组工具和按钮，“那可…真是太遗憾了。”她的脸迅速沉了下来。一股强烈的电流通过了Alex全身，在Alex的惨叫声和喘息声中，她轻轻的说：“Alex，欢迎回家。”而后她重新打开了电流的开关。

Birkhoff走向冰箱拿起了一瓶能量饮料，他拿出一个玻璃瓶，不可不说他的心情现在十分的好，他们刚确定上峰一员的贴身守卫的身份，要顺藤摸瓜查出这名上峰成员是谁只是时间问题。他笑着抿了一扣饮料，这时他的电脑开始哔哔作响，他走过去输入了密码，发现是Owen传来的信息：“Birkhoff我用了你给我的软件解密了黑盒，发现了一个叫Anton Yarosalv的人，他曾是Nikolai Udinovs的人，但他是Division安插的间谍。我的一个线人看到了Alex。他们抓住了她，他们抓住了她！！！”Birkhoff的眼睛瞬间放大了，他迅速用一只手在键盘上敲击：“嘿，冷静，谁抓住了她？”对方沉默了一会儿，“Amanda.”Birkhoff倒吸了一口凉气，他手中的玻璃杯掉在了地上。Nikita听到了厨房里的Birkhoff把杯子落地上的声音，她翻了翻白眼继续做手里的事情，然后她听到了Birkhoff的声音，他的声音先很轻而后变成充满担忧的竭斯底里的大吼：“"Niki, Niki, NIKITAAA!” Nikita举着枪奔向厨房，眼睛寻找着入侵者的踪影，“Birkhoff你还好么，发生什么事了？”Birkhoff站在他的电脑面前，地上躺着一个破碎的玻璃杯。“Hello？发生了什么！”她冲Birkhoff吼道。Birkhoff转过头，忍着泪水：“是Alex，我找到她了。”她不太喜欢Birkhoff说话的语气，不祥的预感缠绕着抓住了她，她奔向电脑，Birkhoff拦住了她，“Niki，他们抓住了她，她抓住了她。”他低声提醒她，她一把将Birkhoff推开，电脑上是一段在一个仓库外的监控视屏，当她看到毫无意识的Alex被一个Division小队绑着丢进一辆SUV的时候，她感觉她的胃被狠狠的绞在一起。“我们怎么知道她有没有逃出来。”她的声音沙哑的厉害，Birkhoff沉默着不知道如何回答她，这时一个视频聊天请求闪现在电脑屏幕上，“Owen？”她心中充满了困惑，“Owen有事么，现在我们不太方便。”“不，不管方不方便我需要你们的帮助，我没法一个人救出她。”Owen的手无意识的揉着他的头发。Nikita和Birkhoff困惑的摇着头：“你在说什么？”Owen猛然抬起头，泪水从他的眼睛里滑落：“Alex，还能有谁。我在路上了，五分钟之后便到。”

五分钟后，Owen的身影出现在了前门处，把背上的包重重地丢在地上，“你们有什么计划？”“这他妈是怎么一回事，你又是怎么认识Alex的！”Owen转身看着窗外，“我是几个月前碰见她的，呃…其实是她找到了我，她告诉了我她是谁，我当时被彻底的震惊了，然后她告诉我她需要一些我手上黑盒里面的信息，那之后没多久我们便…”“没多久你们…？”她想自己其实已知道答案了。“我们相爱了。”

\---------------------------我是回忆的分割线-------------------------

Owen从床上跳起冲进Alex的卧室，那里，她正在床上激烈的尖叫和扭动。Owen叹了口气，他的心为她一抽一抽的疼痛。Alex正激动的叫着Nikita的名字，她睡着时经常会尖叫着她的名字醒来，有时是她父亲的，但更经常的，是她在尖声祈求Nikita的宽恕。他轻轻的晃了下Alex，轻柔叫着她的名字，但她猛地推开他，尖叫着跳下床，还没从噩梦中缓过神来。他没有理睬Alex在空中挥舞的手臂，把她拉到自己身边，紧紧的抱住了她。她在他的怀里挣扎了几分钟后，终于回过神来，“Owen？”Owen对她笑着点了点后，Alex在他的怀里轻轻的抽泣着，他的手紧紧环着她，靠着墙慢慢坐下来，“shhhhh shhhhhh我在这里，你没事了，你现在很安全，shhhhhh你不会有事的。”他把她脸上的乱发拿开。Alex蜷缩着抓住他的T恤，“Owen，她恨我，我对她开了枪，她恨我。”Owen知道Nikita从没恨过她，她一直爱着她，他吻了她的额头，“Alex她从没恨过你。”Alex抱得更紧了，她低着头，“我好想念她。”Owen托起她的脸，擦去她脸上的眼泪：“这没有什么好羞愧的，你做的一切都是因为你爱着她，你做到了我都没有勇气做的事，Alex你很坚强。”她抬起头看着他蓝色的眼睛，他们的唇间只有几厘米的距离。Owen很想吻她，他很想，但他不想操之过急，他还不知道她对他的感受，他不想伤害到她。渐渐的她离他更近了，他感到了她的心跳、她鼻尖的温度，最终，她结束了他们间的距离——她的唇轻轻的碰上了他的，她的手从他的后背向上，她轻轻的揉着他的短发，这一瞬间的感受让他感觉自己正在蓝天下飞翔。他们激烈的吻着，在舌尖争夺着统治权。终于他们停下了，额靠额，喘息着。Owen抱着她站起来，躺在了她的床上，而她，就蜷在他的身边。“Owen，谢谢你。”他笑了，“不，你不需要谢我什么，是我要谢谢你，我需要告诉你一件事。”他停顿了一下，他感到她抓住了自己的手，“Alex…我觉得…不…我确信，我已经完全爱上你了，我想要你知道，我会一直在你身旁，一旦你需要，我…”Alex吻上了他，“我也爱你。”她把头放在他的胸膛上。这天，他们都度过了很长时间以来最为温暖安静的一个夜晚。

\-----------------------我是回忆结束的分割线--------------------------

Nikita瞪着Owen，感觉怒气正在渐渐上涌：“她一直和你在一起…我们找了她几个月！但你每次见我的时候却从没有时间告诉我！她，就在你的怀抱里？？！！”Owen迅速的后退：“对不起，我得尊重她的想法。”Nikita还想说什么，但她被电脑的提醒声打断了。“恩…嘿！是她。”Birkhoff的声音从电脑前传来。Nikita和Owen迅速奔向了电脑，Nikita点点头示意Birkhoff接受视频请求。当屏幕亮了之后，Nikita看到Amanda正站在屏幕前，她感觉自己的胃瞬间抽紧了，她知道这是什么房间（sublevel 12,Amanda的拷问室），而她知道，如果Alex在那里，那绝不会是什么好事情。“Hello Nikita，我看到Owen也在那儿所以我就不废话了。我手上有你们的东西，而你手上有我想要的，但在你们说话之前，我这里有个人想给你们打声招呼，她应该很想你。”Amanda脸上的笑容让在场的所有人都打了个寒战。

Alex听到了Amanda的声音，她集中精神但也只听到了最后一句——“她应该很想你。”于是她知道那边是Nikita，这个认识让她浑身颤抖了，随即她便感到眼花缭乱，再一次的，她陷入了毒品给她带来的眩晕感中。她听到了Nikita的低语：“Amanda你对她做了什么。”但这句低语却让她有了力量去应对身体里一阵阵的疼痛，她猛地抬起了头。“我的天你对她做了什么？”她听到了Nikita绝望的声音，她的脸变得更加的苍白了。Amanda瞪着镜头：“我要那个黑盒。”Alex模糊的声音插了进来：“Nikita…别…不要…不要给她…给她任何东西。”Amanda咆哮着把什么东西狠狠砸入了Alex的左手，她尖叫着扭着身体想把手从Amanda一遍遍砸下的锤子下移开，血从她的手上迸发开来，流淌到地上。“Alex，我想我们讨论过，这期间你不应该说一个字。”Alex啐了她一口，冲她吼道：“去你妈的！”她因剧烈的疼痛仰起她的头，忽略了Nikita恳求的声音。Amanda拿出一把枪对着Alex的头，对着镜头威胁：“黑盒，或者她死。”她突然微笑起来：“我想以防万一你们现在应该需要一点彩头。”Alex知道接下来会发生什么，她看着镜头紧张起来，Amanda对着她的膝盖开了一枪，突如其来的剧痛让她闭上眼惨叫着，体内的毒品模糊了她手上伤的痛感但却加剧了她膝上的枪伤，她感觉自己的视线正渐渐模糊起来，自己的身体正尖声发出了抗议。她用尽全力抵着身后的椅子来抵抗疼痛，试图咬紧牙关不让自己叫出来。她最后看了眼镜头，而后她便因为剧痛和大量失血而陷入了昏迷。

Nikita感到泪水正从她脸上一滴滴滑落。镜头里，Alex身上的背心已被汗水浸湿，她脸色苍白、嘴唇微张，被打破的鼻子正在流血，Alex的脖子和手臂上有着针眼的痕迹，她眼袋很深，并且眼神也有些微微的涣散。Nikita悲鸣了一声，她知道这是吸毒成瘾的标志——Amanda对Alex用了毒品，她抑制住干呕的冲动，迅速抹去了脸上的泪水。但当她看到Alex在Amanda手中的锤子下痛苦的挣扎时，她再也无法控制住自己，她尖声冲着Amanda叫着想让她停手。而Alex正在试探着Amanda的底线，Nikita瞬间为此感到了骄傲——她没有流露出真实的情绪。但没人对接下来的一幕有任何心理准备，Alex在子弹打中她膝盖时候发出了一声痛入骨髓的惨叫。“不不不！停手！！快停手！！我把黑盒给你，快停手！！”Nikita冲着屏幕大喊，当她看到Alex昏迷过去时，她从心底感到了庆幸，Amanda优雅的转身，给了他们时间和地址便关掉了连接。当屏幕黑掉的一刹那，Nikita抓着头发后退，靠着墙缓缓滑下，啜泣着。她再次辜负了Alex，她没能好好保护她、爱她，也没能保证她的安全，而这些，都是她曾经对Alex保证过的。她站起身拿起了黑盒，大家都在无声的行动着。突然传来了一声巨大的响声，并有零星的子弹落地的声音。Nikita转过身看到Owen边咒骂便把一包装满了子弹和武器的包丢在柜台上，把一堆的碗碟和玻璃杯推在了地上。Nikita走向他，把手按在他的肩上，她能感到他的肩正剧烈的颤抖着，“Owen?”他抽了抽鼻子抬起头，在他的眼中绕烧着一股Nikita从未见过的火焰，他拿起武器，“我们走。”

当一双手粗暴的拉起她把她重重丢入一辆卡车后时，Alex感觉身上每一块地方都在尖叫着发出抗议。针头再一次插入了她的脖子，她低哼了一声，更多的毒品让她的世界在一篇黑暗中再次旋转了起来。当她再次醒来时，她发现自己被绑在另一张椅子上，她眨眨眼环顾四周适应了下黑暗，这里应该是一个仓库，正湿淋淋的滴着水。一根束线带扎进了她受伤的左手，这刺骨的疼痛几乎让她再次昏迷过去。脚步声在空荡荡的仓库里回响，她抬起头看到了四名Division探员向她走来，他们手上都拿着东西，其中一个居高临下的看了看Alex，“看来Amanda给我们留下了个好东西，Alex你知道，你杀了我们中的很多人，最重要的，你杀了Thom，而他照顾了你，他照顾了我们所有人！”Alex感到恐惧正在她体内沸腾，在她还没来得及说话时，一根铁链狠狠的击中了她的头，而后一个硬物狠狠的砸断了她的至少两根肋骨，他们开始从各个方向踢她，她因全身不间断疼痛而惨叫着。“这是为了Jaden。”一个女孩用枪狠狠地砸向她的脸，而后那根铁链再次击中了她的头。他们在她的惨叫声中停了手，粗暴地把她的双手拉过头顶用铁链掉在空中，当双脚离地时，她感觉全身的重量都集中在了她受伤的手上，她发出了一声骇人的尖叫。那四名探员欣赏了一下她因疼痛而扭曲的脸，“完美的诱饵，不是么？”而后他们拿起枪大笑着离开了。Alex垂着头，试图把意识集中在呼吸上以图减少疼痛感，而后她的意识便被药物带来的高潮而占据了。

Nikita狠狠的一拳击在卡车边上，她叫Birkhoff检查这里周遭的守备情况时，他们看见Alex被拖进了房屋的阴影中，在感觉过了漫长的几个小时后，他们才看到Alex无力的被人用铁链挂在了空中。愤怒接管了Nikita的全部心智，她跳出她藏身的卡车，把枪举在身前。守在门前的Division探员自动为她让出了一条路，没有人敢拦住她也没有人敢说话，他们从没看过Nikita愤怒时的样子，恐慌开始在他们间弥漫，出发前Amanda就警告过他们，Nikita在痛失所爱的边缘下会变得十分危险。当她走过他们身边时，他们可以看到她眼中的怒火，任何看到的人都会觉得自己会在那火中被痛苦得燃烧成灰。当Nikita走到那辆SUV前时，一个男人跳了出来，他的表情懒洋洋的，他用与他的表情截然不同的刺耳声音轻蔑的说：“Nikita你好像丢了什么东西。”Nikita保持着沉默，她感觉愤怒正在一点点的浸入她的灵魂最深处，体内有一个恶魔正在慢慢占据她。那个探员四处望了望，看到他的同事们都瞪着Nikita，紧张的抓着枪在自卫性地后退。当他转过身对着Nikita时，他得意洋洋的表情僵硬在了脸上，Nikita的眼神像是要把他生吞活剥一般，那眼神像标枪一样直接刺穿了他将他钉在了地上，冷汗瞬间濡湿了他的手。感觉到自己的软弱，他开始愤怒，今天他会得到荣誉，他会得到荣誉，当Nikita进入仓库后他会杀了他们所有人，想到这儿他轮廓分明的脸上浮现出了残忍的笑容，“把黑盒交出来我想你便可以拿到她的残肢，如果还有的话，我想。”他顿了顿，邪笑着暗示性的说：“你知道，她实在是太漂亮了，恩…”其实他什么也没做，他只是想让Nikita愤怒，但很明显的，他做了一个错误的决定。Nikita转过头看着他，她明白了他的意思，那只尖牙红眼的恶魔瞬间便接管了她的全部身体和理智，她的手猛然伸出，指甲插入了那个男人的眼睛。当他在她手下尖叫时，她没有笑，她仍觉得不满足，她的右手压住了男人的嘴，左手抓住了男人的后脑，在男人的尖叫声中，她抬起头，瞪视着任何一个胆敢有动作的人，而后，她扭断了男人的头，丢掉了他的尸体。现场一片死寂，甚至没有人敢呼吸，α小队缓慢向仓库畏缩着。Nikita抓着黑盒继续向前走。最后那三个探员拦住了她的路，“Nikita，黑盒，”其中一个人说，“在这儿交出来，不然Alex死，当然，如果她现在还活着的话。”剩下的三个人死死的握着枪，仿佛这可以延缓他们的死亡。Nikita转过头看着先前说话的探员，他看到了她眼中的狂怒，在Nikita跳过来压倒他之前他只来得及发出一声短促的惊叫，刀刃银色的光一闪而过，他最后看到的，是一双扭曲的红眼，他可以发誓，它们绝对来自于地狱。

当刀划过身下男人的咽喉时，Nikita感到愤怒正冲击着大脑，她可以感觉到大脑上血管激烈的跳动。她站起转过身解除了另一名探员的武器并轻易地折断了他的双手，她蹲下来躲过他的前踢，而后立刻跳起撞在攻击者身上，随即，她便把刀插入了男人的心脏。她的姿态像一只优雅地扑向猎物的黑豹，锋利的爪子可以将眼前的任何事物撕成碎片。时间的流逝似乎都变得缓慢了，在她和那具尸体倒地前她就拔出了那把还带着血的刀扔向了剩下那名举着枪的探员，那把刀稳稳地停留在了那名探员胸膛正中。三具尸体几乎是同时倒地，当她还蜷在地上时又有人跑了过来，她迅速抓起身下的尸体挡在身前站起，她将死去的男人推给了他的同事，在几乎同时她伸出腿一扫，将来人绊倒在地，男人在重重倒地时发出了一声痛呼。而后Nikita听到了枪声，她猛然抬头看到了Owen，Owen正拿着枪清扫着β小队，他的攻击迅速而暴力，如浴血的恶魔般稳稳的挥着收割生命的镰刀。Nikita低下头看着仍在地上喘息的男人，冷笑一声，将她的靴子重重踩上了他的脸，他的脖子在她的脚下断裂，发出了令她觉得十分舒心的嘎吱声。Nikita跑向准备夹攻Owen的男人，用手环住男人的右腿她使力将男人拉到地上，这一连串的动作让男人臀部的肌肉开始痉挛，他的惨叫填满了这段无声的空白。“Nikita！”Owen叫了她一声并丢给了她一把枪，她抓过枪立刻对准身下男人的额头扣动了扳机，惨叫声戛然而止，这里瞬间安静得令人窒息。她立刻向后翻滚匍匐准备下一轮攻击，一股黑色的火焰笼罩着她的全身，心中那只恶魔咆哮着摇晃着关着它的那摇摇欲坠的牢笼。Owen的情况和她差不多，她环顾了下四周，身体几不可察的战栗了，四周躺着的全是尸体，每一具的脸上都满是不可置信的恐惧。她抬头看了看Owen，他的眼中有着和她一样的火焰。谁都没有说话，也没有移动，他们都在努力平息身体的怒火，想把心中的那只最为邪恶的恶魔压回灵魂的最深处。他们终于重新感到了时间的流逝，晃了晃头看向别处，“Alex！”他们几乎同时反应过来，跑向了那件仓库。他们的脚步声在空荡的回响着，被一阵阵的回声无限的放大了。Nikita谨慎的举着她的枪，当她看到Alex时，她几乎就发出了一声愤怒的咆哮。她跑向前把Alex放了下来，当Alex在她怀里抬起头时，她却微微的畏缩了。

Alex没有认出Nikita的声音，她只是听到有人在冷漠地谈话，“所以你们来…就是想站在那儿慢慢说话把我弄得无聊致死么…”因药物而导致的幻觉让她看不清眼前的画面，“哈…连铁链都不用了，你们也终于发现了那很无趣么…”她眼中只看到了先前折磨她那些人，她看到其中一个在对另一个耳语着什么，于是她用可怕而带刺的语调说：“你们实在是令人厌烦，我没有时间陪你们这些小屁孩浪费时间，你们不应该玩枪的，哈…你们肯定会伤到自己。”她看到其中一个人捂住了嘴，她发出了一声嘲笑的咆哮继续说：“你们真可悲，弱的可怜，我母亲都比你们强。现在的Division弱得像条死狗，我记得以前Division探员的平均水平都抵得上现在的清除者。哈…等等，我比得上他们，你们有本事就放马过来。”

她知道她没有虚言，她一点都没有虚张声势，她现在唯一想做的就是亲手让他们痛苦的慢慢死去。突然她感觉绑着她的铁链将她放了下来，一双强有力的手抱住了她。着地的一瞬间她就向前发起了猛烈的攻击，她还在幻觉中，她的眼前闪过了很多的人影——Percy, Amanda, Vlad,还有其他很多人。她迅速蹒跚着后退，受伤的膝盖颤抖着几乎就要撑不住身体的重量，她斜着眼威胁着向她靠近的一团人影，把受伤的手放在另一边肩膀上休息，渐渐退到了仓库的角落，她靠着墙努力让自己站直，手上抓着一把刀，威胁的向前挥动着，这把刀是她从刚刚抱着她的人身上拿到的。

“Alex你在做什么，求求你，求求你…过来。”Nikita忍着泪水祈求着，她看到先前控制了她和Owen的怒火正在Alex身上燃烧着。Alex发出了一声刺骨的大笑，用刀割掉了她勉强还算挂在衣服上的袖子，而后她把刀插进靴子里面，咬着牙用刚才割下来的布紧紧绑住了她的膝盖，这期间，她的眼睛从未离开过她看到的那团影子，它们已经从Amanda变成了一团黑暗，这让她从心底感到了恐惧。当Alex将绑着伤口的布狠狠一拉束紧时，Nikita向前伸着的试图抱住Alex的手畏缩了，她觉得自己眼里的热泪快把自己灼伤了，而眼前的Alex来来回回摇着她的头，就像一头被逼入绝境、正舔舐伤口的野兽。“Alex，我们不会伤害你。”Alex转过她的头，她的眼睛里满是着愤怒和疼痛：“Amanda！哈…你凭什么在意？！是你对我做了这些！是你！把我变成了现在这样！！一个怪物！！！”这期间Nikita终于看到了破绽，她迅速向前抱住了Alex，忽略了怀中女孩激烈的挣扎和抵抗。她的手紧紧环着她的胸，在她耳边一遍遍低语，告诉她，她是Nikita，而不是Amanda。Alex突然发出了一声尖叫，她在挣扎中再次伤到了她中枪的膝盖，她僵住了，紧闭双眼，因为疼痛而剧烈的喘息着。

“Alex，Alex…宝贝儿你能听到我么？”一个新的声音让Alex转过了头，她终于看到了：“Owen…nn”她挤出了他的名字。“Alex…谢天谢地。”Nikita的声音终于驻进了Alex的大脑中，她的眼睛猛然瞪大了、大脑因激动而充血，这让她头上的伤口一跳一跳的疼痛，但她现在一点儿也不关心，她感到Nikita的手正轻柔地抱着她，她缓缓转动着身体，“Nikita？”她几乎不敢说出这个名字。“是的，是我。” ("Oh yeah baby girl it's me "我因这句baby girl戳泪点而词穷了…) Alex转过身看着Nikita，颤抖着伸出手像是要确认Nikita确实在这儿，她的手在Nikita身上留下一串暗红色的血痕，接着Nikita伸出手轻柔地抚摸着Alex的脸颊，Alex在她的抚摸下闭上了眼，仔细地感受着Nikita的拥抱和触碰，像是要认真的记住这一感受一样，天呐她实在太想念她了。“Hey别闭上眼，再坚持一下，我们要带你离开这里。”Alex睁开了眼，当Nikita抱起她时，她发出了一声痛呼。“我明白Alex…你忍一下，我很抱歉。”Nikita对她低语。Alex几乎是贪婪的呼吸着Nikita身上的气味，她紧紧的抱着这个几乎像是她母亲的人（【摔！！！小A你爱她对吧！！你明明是爱她的吧！！这怎么就成妈了。。。。哭了。。。。），她把头枕在Nikita的胸间，Nikita强壮的心跳渐渐平息了她那不规律的心跳。当Nikita走到阳光下时，Alex低低呻吟了一声，这强烈的光线刺伤了她久未见光的眼睛。当她强迫自己睁开眼时，她看到了地狱——一具具尸体像破碎的中国瓷器一样横七竖八地躺在地上，他们的眼睛都空洞地张开着，其中满是恐惧。Alex知道，她知道，这些人死前站立的位置和现在他们躺着的地方之间不会超过几尺的距离。尸体上没有显出任何挣扎的痕迹，因为死亡来得太过迅速，他们根本没有挣扎的时间便就已经死去。她的思绪被刺眼的阳光拉回，她低吟了一声。“坚持住Alex，快到了。”Nikita伏下头对着她低声说。当Alex感到Nikita要把她放下时，她将她抱得更紧了，她听到了卡车的门关闭的声音，而后Nikita的手离开了她，瞬间，她觉得自己的心就快从胸膛中跳出来，在一片黑暗中，她开始因恐惧而战栗。

Nikita轻轻地放下将Alex支离破碎的身体转身去关上卡车的门，卡车渐渐开始加速，Nikita扶着门，背对着Alex，迅速抹去脸上的泪痕，她需要几秒来收束自己的感情。“Nikita，Nikita？”Alex呜咽着，Nikita听到了她声音中的恐惧，她迅速回到Alex的身边坐下，“Alex我在这儿，没事了，都过去了。”她用手拂去Alex脸上的乱发，但Alex接下来的话几乎就快把她的心活生生的挖出来揉碎了，“我以为你离开我了…我以为你离开我了…求你…求求你别离开我。我很抱歉…我对你开了枪，我不配，我配不上你的好意，我最后对你说的那些话根本就是不可饶恕的……对不起…对不起…我实在很抱歉…”Alex在被抓后第一次流下了泪水。Nikita的心被抽紧了，她闭上眼俯下身，哽咽着轻轻的抹去Alex脸上的眼泪。

随着卡车一声尖锐的刹车声，他们很快就到了他们沙滩边的家，Nikita小心的扶起Alex，将她抱出了卡车，当她踏上门口的台阶时她终于如释重负的叹了口气，Owen紧紧的跟在她们身后，Birkhoff为他们打开了门并在他们通过后迅速关上。Nikita感到Alex正在她的怀里轻微的颤抖着，“Owen去把我的医药箱和补给拿来，Birkhoff我还需要毛巾和水。”她命令道，浓浓的担忧笼罩着她。Nikita将Alex放置在她床上，当她正准备起身时Alex用一股不可思议的力量抓住了她的手。Nikita俯身听她想说什么，“Owen，他还好么？”Nikita无声的战栗了，她发出了一声响亮的抽泣，她跪下来抚摸着Alex的头，“shhhh他没事，他就在这儿。”Owen带着Nikita的医药箱和补给飞速的跑进来。Alex发出了低低的啜泣声：“Owen？”Nikita握了握Alex的手后起身去拿她需要的药和补给。

Owen放下东西后，轻轻坐在了床边，“hey…”他轻柔的抚摸着Alex的脸颊，“你还好么？”Alex颤抖的声音里充满了担忧。“我很好…”他顿了顿，而后他聚集起他所有的情感低头对着Alex耳语：“Alex，你是我见过的最勇敢最坚强的一个人，但如果你再…你再这样对我…不…你不能再这样做你听见了么…我因为没有一直陪在Emily身边而最终导致我失去了她，而今天因为我让你独自行动而让我差点失去了你。Alex我爱你胜过世间所有，我的心只为你一个人而跳动，如果你离我而去，我会死的Alex，我将会一无所有，我会什么都不是…我…”他的话被Alex的吻打断了，那是短暂而激烈的一个吻，但它告诉了Owen所有的答案。

Owen抵着Alex的额头，但他迅速担忧地缩了回来——Alex正在发热，他拿过一张椅子坐在她身旁，Birkhoff将毛巾和水递给了他。Nikita抑制住因Owen的话而聚起的泪水，对Alex抱歉的说道：“Alex我需要把你膝盖里的子弹取出来，但…呃…你把你的衣服绑在了上面。”Alex因恐惧而喘不过气来，但她还是点了点头。Nikita想了想取出了Alex放在靴子里面的刀，用毛巾擦了擦刀刃，她向Owen示意抓紧Alex。当刀刃划过绑在膝盖上的束带时，Alex开始颤抖并发出了剧烈的喘息声。Nikita的动作快到了极致，但还是给Alex带来了巨大的疼痛，当膝盖上的压力消失时，她发出了响亮的吸气声。但接下来才是最棘手的，子弹正扎在膝盖骨上，Birkhoff递给她一只装满镇定剂的注射管，但她摇了摇头：“Alex我很抱歉，你有很多致命伤而且现在还在毒品带来的兴奋状态下，如果用镇定剂的话…你可能会死…我想我们没有谁能失去你…”“我明白，我会尽力保持不动。”Alex的头又开始晃了起来。Nikita斜着眼睛看着Alex，想着她到底被用了什么药物，她现在的发热非常严重。突然，Nikita想到Alex可能可以使用吗啡来减轻疼痛，“Alex对不起但我需要知道Amanda对你用了什么。”同时她害怕听到Alex的回答。“嗯…heroin, ketamine.” Nikita的胃瞬间抽紧了，她伸出手抚摸着Alex的脸颊。Alex明白了Nikita的举动——当Nikita还是个瘾君子的时候，她的个人偏好是ketamine。“第三种是…”Alex吞了口唾沫，她现在还能感到第三种药物给她带来的疼痛，“meth，我想。”Nikita叹了口气，轻柔的将Alex脸上的乱发拨到一边，她擦了擦自己脸上的泪水。Alex不能使用任何的止痛剂，再多一点，Alex就会彻底的上瘾，而她对此毫无准备。Alex向她微笑了一下表示理解，但Nikita可以看到她眼睛中的疼痛和恐惧——恐惧着再次成为一名瘾君子，但她同时也看到了她眼中的决心，那个Nikita所认识的最坚强的人正在渐渐回到Alex身上。

“你只管放手做，我想，你也不愿意我在戒毒的时候还带着这颗子弹吧…当然还有我的手和肋骨。”Alex调侃道。Nikita点点头，闭眼深吸了一口气，便拿出工具插进Alex的膝盖中，一片片挑出嵌在肉里面的碎骨。Alex从牙齿间发出了令人心悸的抽气声，当Nikita的终于接近那颗子弹时，她再也无法控制住自己，发出了一声堪比她当时被击中时的惨叫，感到Nikita的手正在剧烈的颤抖着，她死死抓着床单，用尽全力咬着嘴唇才抑制住了再次尖叫的冲动，但这对她来说太难了，断裂的肋骨让她的每一次呼吸都变得疼痛难忍。当那颗连肉带血的子弹终于被扔到金属托盘上时，听着金属相碰的声音，Alex终于放松下来，躺在床上剧烈的喘息，但她知道，最可怕的还在后面——ketamine是一种药效极强的迷幻药，而meth会产生各种幻觉和妄想。她终于开始退烧，Owen亲吻着她的手，低声的安慰着她。

Nikita拿出一个海绵，轻柔的擦拭掉了Alex脸上的血迹，而后站直看着他们，瞬间她母亲的本能占了上风，她心里不太赞成Owen和Alex这段关系（o(￣ヘ￣o＃)哼！！塔塔现在你绝壁是嫉妒了！！！哼！！！！）——Owen大她太多了，而且他不是一个像Michael那样热情的一个恋人。但她看到，Owen轻柔着清理着Alex的伤口，Nikita为他眼中那满满的温柔而震惊了，而这期间Alex的眼睛就从没离开过他。

当她在那个仓库看到Alex的一瞬间，Nikita就知道，Alex已经变了，不是由于这几天的折磨，而是这几个月所带给她的成长。Alex不再是那个疲于向Division隐瞒身份的小女孩，她不再需要Nikita告诉她她没有办法杀人，她也不再需要Nikita告诉她Thom的死不是她的错，她永远不再是那个脆弱而对未来充满恐惧的小女孩了——她成了一名女人，一名坚强的女人，心中装着清晰而明确的使命。告诉她这一切的，是Alex的眼睛。以前Alex即使在杀人后，Nikita依然能在其中看到无辜和纯净，也能看到她内心深处的内疚。但在那个仓库时，当Alex抬起头，眼中燃烧着的是愤怒的火焰，而不仅仅只为那无休止的折磨。那双眼不再是曾经婴儿般纯净的蓝色，而是如坚冰般的蓝色。她脸部的轮廓更加的明显，她的承受力明显变高了很多，Nikita承认，自己若在手受伤骨头断裂的情况下被长时间悬在空中，她一定不能使自己保持清醒。而当Alex说话时，她的语调冷淡而厌倦。当Owen把Alex放下来时，她立刻就能用她未受伤的手做出一连串的有效攻击，那是由愤怒和疼痛聚成的终极手段——无法被预测并且具有极大的危险性。当时Nikita能轻易压制住她，但她知道那会给Alex带来更大的伤害。她本以为Alex见到她会很高兴，她希望Alex能像什么事也没发生一样的扑入她的怀里，她有好几个月没有见到过她了。但当Alex蹒跚着站起来拖着她受伤的退后退时，Nikita的心中剩下的只有恐惧，恐惧着她会永远失去她，那时她看着Alex的眼睛想知道她是否知道她在这儿，想着她是否想要见到她……但她被坚冰封住的眼睛里只有仇恨和深入骨髓的恐惧。她花了好一会儿才明白Alex看到的不是她而是其他的什么人。当Alex无论如何也听不到她的恳求时，她心中的恐惧就快要让她窒息了。当她看到破绽时她抱住了Alex，在她的怀里Alex在激烈的挣扎，而后却因为伤口而发出了一声惨叫。当Owen终于说话时，她为他的话带来的效果而震惊了——那时Alex明显的放松了下来，眼中的仇恨和厌恶瞬间便消退了，她还是像过去一样，紧紧的抱着她，紧紧的。

沉浸在自己的思绪里，当一只手突然放在她肩上时，Nikita几乎就被吓得跳起来——Birkhoff站在她的身后，她转过头对Birkhoff笑了笑。“你也看到了对么？”Birkhoff状似漫不经心的对Nikita说，他的眼睛一直看着正在照顾Alex的Owen。“什么？”Nikita不太明白他指的是什么。“她…变了，我说不清楚哪儿不一样了，我看到了事情经过，接下来的话你可能不爱听但我还是要说，她变得和你一模一样，先前你单枪匹马毫发无伤的干掉了两个小队的人，现在，我想，她也可以。”他顿了顿后恍然大悟，“我想着就是原因了，她的直觉完全比得过服用了身体强化素的Owen。”Nikita不想听，她起身向她的老搭档走去。Owen正在检查Alex的肋骨，Nikita将手放在Owen肩上，他抬头对Nikita低语：“她断了两根肋骨，而且…她又开始发热了。”Nikita迅速把视线移向Alex——大滴的汗水正从她脸上滑过，黑色的眼袋更加的明显了。Alex突然开始剧烈的颤抖，“"Nikkkkiitaa！”她的声音紧张地颤抖着。Nikita迅速坐到Alex身边，看着Alex的脸担忧的问道：“Alex，你哪儿疼？”“开…开始了…”Alex绝望地揪着Nikita的衣角。

Alex紧紧抓着Nikita的衬衫，恐惧占据了她的全部意识。她知道吸毒过量会导致死亡，而她同时知道，在戒毒过程中最糟糕的是，人可能会因为各种幻觉的冲击而发疯，甚至会有很多人死在极度的疼痛中。她感到Nikita轻轻的扶起她，让她靠在她身上，Nikita的手紧紧环住了她。她在Nikita给她的温暖而安静臂弯里舒了口气，随即她不安的扭动着、迅速丧失了意识。

她的身体正渴求着药物，Alex不自主的颤抖着，干裂的嘴唇一张一合，她需要它们，她需要它们，她需要药物带给她的解脱，只需要…只需要一点点就好，一点点就好。头疼欲裂，她强迫自己忽略掉它和身体的其他疼痛，她挣扎着想挣脱不管是什么正紧紧束缚着她的东西。红色、蓝色、然后是黑色，她只能看到这些，随着疼痛的加强，她开始尖叫，终于她感到自己的手碰到了地。但她的直觉正告诉她她的意识正处于极其危险地状态下，随着自己的动作，她发现自己的头、肋骨和手都在尖声表示着抗议。她知道，她知道她不能任由自己的意识沉下去，但她现在完全不能控制住自己的身体，她也知道，如果这样下去，Nikita会看到她一直努力隐藏在心中的恶魔，她不想这样，她不想这样，于是她竭尽全力让自己的意识集中，集中在什么东西上，什么都好。

她的手忙乱的摸索着，真的，什么，不管什么都好。终于，她碰到了一个温暖而粘稠的东西，她抓过来想看清楚是什么东西，只一眼，她的心便沉落到了谷底。血从她手上一滴滴的滑落但她感觉不到任何疼痛，她无望的低头看着自己的尸体，地上到处都是血。随即她感觉有什么东西滴在了她脸上，她茫然的抬头，而后发出了一声毛骨悚然的尖叫——Nikita正在她的上方看着她，她的脸扭曲可怖，血正从她的口中和眼睛里向下滴落。Alex尖叫着退后，心中祈祷着Nikita不要睁开眼睛。但Nikita就像听到了她心中所想一样，对着她迅速睁开了眼——那是两个空洞的深渊，缓缓向外渗着血。

Nikita用她扭曲的手缓缓爬着，她的腹部满是血，“为什么…”她喘息着，“为什么这样对我…”Alex重新低头看着她的尸体，她的手旁边躺着一把滴血的刀，随即她的眼前闪过了她攻击Nikita的画面。Alex摸索着向后退着，“不…不…不…不是我…不是我…”突然Nikita的声音变成了很多重，他们冲她大吼：“你为什么杀了我们！”Alex看着一张张脸闪过——Thom、Nathan、Jayden、母亲、父亲、Nikita、Owen、Michael、Birkhoff，他们都瞪着她：“你为什么杀了我们…”Alex慢慢后退着，她觉得自己的头又开始了旋转，“不…不…我不是故意的，我不是故意要杀你们的。”她恸哭道。但让她恐惧的是，她感到自己的背抵上了坚硬冰冷的石头，她无路可退，她只能僵硬的站着，看着眼前的人影飞速的闪过。Thom站在了她面前，他看起来毫发无伤，但肋骨处有一个血洞：“你杀了我Alex，你背叛了我，我爱你，你杀了我，我的死都是你的错，Division给了我第二次机会但你把它从我身上夺走了，我做的所有都是为了帮助你，没了我你早就死了，而现在这是你应受的。”他的身影闪烁着变成了Nathan，“你也杀了我，我想帮助你但你推开了我叫我走，我听从了你，你拿走了我的生活、我的朋友，然后你杀了我。”他的声音中满是憎恨，而后他的身影闪烁变回了Nikita，她的脸满是灰尘，她穿着黑色的裤子和Kevlar（防弹背心的一种吧我想…电视剧里面貌似有说），腋下夹着一个面罩，她脚下的长靴一直齐到膝盖，她的手上握着一把枪，最后她带上了面罩。随即Alex发现自己身处一间燃烧的房屋中，这里，是7年前的俄国，她的家。

烟雾渐渐弥漫进了Alex的肺中，她躺在床下剧烈的咳着，一双手抓住了她的脚将她拖了出来。Nikita站在她面前，她还是带着面罩，但手中的枪笔直的指向她，“Nikita你在做什么，是我啊，是我——Alex……Nikita？”她绝望的向她恳求着。枪响了，她看到她的父亲倒在她的面前，“不！！！！！！！PaPa!!!你做了什么！！Nikita你在做什么！！”她泪流满面的向Nikita吼着。枪重新指向了她，Nikita拿下了她的面罩，她的脸冰冷而无情，她就像一尊死神，“我在完成我的任务，做我7年前就该做的事，Alex，你本应该死在这里，你是我的拖累，我的负担。你曾为我杀人、为我完成我的任务，但现在你为我带来了太多了麻烦，我不愿意再负担你的安全了，我从没关心过你，而为一个早已的没用的工具操这么多心实在是…不值得…”她的眼神像刀锋一样划过Alex。在Nikita的视线下，她开始低声的啜泣：“我知道…我知道的…”她觉得自己心碎了，靠着床沿无力地滑坐在地上，Nikita扣动了扳机，在她的尖叫声中她的世界再次陷入了黑暗。

烟雾从她的肺中飘了出来，火焰打着旋向后翻滚着，就像有人正用绳子牵着它们后退一样，把她留在了一个晦暗冰冷的房间里，她的手突然被铁链绑住了，它们粗糙而冰冷，摩擦着她的皮肤，她开始发抖，但却不是因为寒冷——高跟鞋的声音在空荡的房屋里回荡着，房间里唯一的一扇窗在地上投下了昏暗的光，可以微微看到灰尘的痕迹，在微暗的光线下，Amanda走出来，站在了她面前。


End file.
